FFA Entries
by CaliaDragon
Summary: Various stories centered around Xander Harris. Some slash, some gen, drabbles to ficlets
1. Chapter 1

**FFA Entries**

**_Index_**

**_1 Xander/Eowyn = Lord of the Rings_**

2 Xander/Ares = Xena/Hercules

3 Xander/Nathaniel Slash = Anita Blake

4 Xander/Sarah MacKenzie = JAG

5 Xander/Greg Sanders = CSI Vegas

6 Mentions Xander/Anya, the rest are a suprise. = Angel/Highlander/HP/Charmed/SG 1

7 Xander/The Bride = Kill Bill

8 Xander/Jamil/Shang Da = Anita Blake

9 Xander/Sara Sidle = CSI Vegas Sequel to #5

10 Xander/Trance = Andromeda

11 Xander/Ares/Joxer = Xena

12 Xander/Wednesday Addams = Addams Family

13 Xander/Ron Weasley = Harry Potter


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Moment

Author: CaliaDragon

Fandom: Buffy/Lord of the Rings

Rating: G

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Pairing# 179 Xander / owyn friendship

Xander looked around the hall, marveling at the beauty of the decorations and the sweet smell of the air. He smiled at the woman walking towards him; her smile was soft and gentle. Coming to this world had been a shock and a confusing trip. However, her friendship had made things easier.

This was his first Christmas in middle earth and she was determined to make him welcome and happy.

Xander, come there are visitors I wish you to meet. owyn called to him as she came closer.

Xander smiled when she got closer and kissed her cheek, making her laugh and blush.

What was that for? she asked smiling.

Xander pointed above his head. Mistletoe, he answered with a smile.

She laughed again and led him through the hall to where a small group had gathered waiting for an introduction to the mysterious man that owyn had rescued and brought back to the hall.

The End


	3. Chapter 3

**Godly Intervention**

Title: Godly Intervention

Author: CaliaDragon

Fandom: Xena/Buffy

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

Pairing: #470 Xander / Ares

Xander walked through the ancient temple, lost in his own thoughts. Today was Solstice, but he was in Greece alone. His friends were all together, but he made an excuse not to be with them this year.

They all thought that he was still in Africa, but he needed a break so he came here; to the place of the ancients that he and Willow still worshiped. He wondered if Willow had made the offerings and prayed to the goddess this evening. He knew that Kennedy wasnt much of a believer, but Xander hoped that Willow ignored that and still worshiped.

It was on days like this that he missed Tara the most. He loved her, not because of Willow, but because of her. She had given him something to believe in, a gift of faith when he had begun to lose it.

Tara introduced him to the ancients and showed him who to pray to in battles and to call on in times of need for magick. Perhaps that was why he was in the temple of Ares when he should be with his friends and family.

Anya had taught him respect for old religions, though she worshiped the Nordic gods. Xander wondered what the two women would have made of the temple, how they would have acted as they walked through it.

I have a feeling they would have preferred a different temple, A voice said from behind him.

Xander spun to face the voice and was shocked by the overwhelming power radiating from the man in front of him. Xander knew who the man was by the pictures that he had seen of the god in Taras books.

Ares, Xander whispered.

Yes, I felt you enter my temple. Why are you not with your family? Ares asked as he walked to the boy.

Xander lowered his head and shrugged. I just felt like being alone.

Ah, being alone wont bring them back. You should be with your family. Ares told him gently.

They dont need me, Xander told him.

Are you sure of that? Ares asked amused.

Xander looked up at him, Im not sure of anything anymore. Xander admitted. Though he was wondering why he wasnt panicking over being in the presence of a true god.

They do need you. Even Andrew has been mopping since they found out that you werent coming home for Solstice, Ares told him calmly.

I dont think they would want me around if they knew how I feel, Xander told the god.

Ares raised an eyebrow and walked to Xander putting a hand on his arm and sweeping them both away from the temple. When they reappeared, they were standing in a room. Where are we?

At a portal to Elysian, here you can see Anya and Tara and how happy they are. Go to that mirror and look, Ares told him.

Xander did as he commanded and watched through the mirror as Anya and Tara walked down the street hand in hand laughing and whispering to themselves. When you come to Elysia your pain and death memories are taken from you. They still remember all of you, but instead of remembering painful break ups, they believe that they broke up with you and Willow to be together. They think they moved away from the hellmouth and are happy together living in a small town where no one and nothing can hurt them. Ares told him calmly, before blacking the mirror.

Xander turned back to face the god, and then broke down sobbing. His greatest fear had been eased. Ares walked across the room and lifted the boy into his arms. You have a life to lead Xander; Ill make sure that you live it. The God told him before disappearing with Xander.

The next time Xander was aware of anything he was laying on a soft bed staring at the ceiling. Go downstairs and be with your friends, Ares told him as Xander sat up.

Why? Xander asked, wondering why Ares had come to him.

Im a god, I dont need a reason. Go, Ares ordered before disappearing.

Xander looked at the space that Ares had filled before slowly standing and making his way out of the room.

Ares looked down into the pool and sighed as the boy walked down to greet his friends. His lover went to his side and hugged him. You did a good thing Ares, Joxer told him.

I know, but I wish there was more I could do. He has to be there for the next apocalypse, but I wish he didnt Ares told his lover.

I know Ar, but without him they will lose and the Darkness will win. He will find love, its only a matter of time. Joxer told him as he pulled his beloved away from the portal. Ares allowed himself to be led away. As they were leaving they could hear Xanders friends happily greeting him with good wishes.

The End For Now


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: This chapter is rated FR15

**Gifts Before Christmas Xander/Nathaniel**

**_Title: Gifts Before Christmas_**

Author: CaliaDragon

Fandom: Buffy/Anita Blake

Pairing: 372 Xander / Nathaniel (A.B)  
Also mentions of Willow/Tara/Oz and Faith/Richard

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

Rating: PG 13

AN: This is season 4 Willow and Xander, with a non-evil Faith tossed in the mix. It is total AU; we are going with the premises that Willow is s7 powerful though. This is post Cerulean Sins.

Character Bashed: Anita

Xander stood off to the side of the room, leaning against the wall with a look of quiet contemplation. As _usual_, Anita was eyeing him with distrust and nervousness. Xander merely smirked at her. He knew very well that if it were not for his relationship with Nathaniel and the Pard he would not have been welcomed to the party. She couldnt figure out what it was about him that set her on edge, or how it was possible for him to hold the vampires' gaze.

This did not bother Xander, he had yet to tell her or any of them that he was from another world, and he did not intend to do so _unless_ it became necessary. Xander knew very well that he wouldnt be returning to his world. Willow was certain she had pinpointed the location of their world. This would give them the ability to talk to their friends and go to help them if needed, but they know had obligations on this world that meant they couldnt leave. Of course, Faith was exceedingly pleased about this as she was enjoying their new life, for that matter so were he and Willow. Of course, several of the locals werent to pleased with the power changes they had wrought since their arrival six months earlier. All three of them had managed to wrestle something away from Anita.

Somehow, Xander had taken the leopards away from Anita. No one was certain how he had done or when he had done. All they knew was that the original clan she had claimed no longer followed her. He had also managed to make peace between the wolves, something that none of the others could claim. Micah and Anita still controlled the leopards that he had brought to St. Louis with him, but that was it.

Willow had managed to destroy the ties that kept Richard bound to Anita and Jean-Claude, Nathaniel told him that Micah had stepped in and taken Richards place. Jean-Claude had surprisingly not been upset by this. He had a better relationship with Micah than he ever had with Richard and it had managed to reset the cordial relationship with the wolves, though there was still tension between the two men. Willow had also, she claimed by accident, obliterated the ties that made Damien Anitas vampire servant. This was something that all of the vampires seemed to be quietly pleased about.

Then there was Faiths contribution to the tension with Anita. They had literally fallen into Richards lap when they came to this world. He was the only one of the leaders to know the truth about them. Faith had of course fallen instantly into lust with the larger man, of course so had he and Willow.

Within three months, Anita no longer had any ties to the clan and Faith had taken over as both bolverek and lupa. Xander could honestly say that he had never seen her so happy before. Shang-Da and the other wolves had accepted her, even though she wasnt a wolf. She hunted with them, fought them, and enjoyed her place at their side. She was a great lupa. Jason, one of the wolves, told him that she was a better lupa than the last two and even though she was younger than Richard and most of the wolves, she was ruthless enough to be a perfect balance for Richard.

Willow was the only one that had yet to claim anyone on this world and that was because she had two people waiting for her in Sunnydale. However, Xander was certain that she would be able to get Oz and Tara to come tot his world. The three were a very tight unit and the love they bore one another was tangible.

Nathaniels arrival intruded on his thoughts and a genuine smile crossed his face. The smaller man had a silver ribbon threaded through his auburn hair. Willow and Faith had insisted on it, much to the amusement of the others. He was dressed in a silk shirt and slacks. One thing that Willow had done was take the entire pard shopping and create jobs for them in the company that she had mojoed into existence.

Nathaniel pressed against himself against Xander and smiled up at him. In the few months that they had been together, his entire life had changed. He no longer bore Anitas mark. He had a wonderful lover and master, who treated him with love and affection and didnt push him away when things became to uncomfortable.

For the first time in his life, Nathaniel had a reason to celebrate Christmas and to be happy with his place in the world. Nathaniel hummed in pleasure as Xander leaned down and kissed him possessively.

That was just one more of the things that pleased Nathaniel about his Nimir-ra, the younger boy wasnt ashamed to show him affection in public and he didnt consider Nathaniel beneath him. Faith and Willow were the same way with him and the entire pard. Their arrival had changed the lives of everyone they touched and he was glad that they were there with them.

"Merry Christmas, Xander told him as they pulled apart. Nathaniel purred happily and snuggled against his chest. Nathaniel had received his greatest gift this year, long before Christmas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Obligations Led To Happiness Xander/Sarah MacKenzie G**

Title: Obligations Led To Happiness

Author: CaliaDragon

Fandom: Buffy/JAG

Spoilers: Post Chosen/Season 10 of JAG

For the FFA: 756 Xander / Sarah MacKenzie, hints of Harm/Mac

Rating: G

1/1

Warnings: Betad by and Microsoft only.

Xander sat calmly waiting for the guard to allow him through. Of all of the places Xander saw himself going to, this certainly wasnt one of them. However, he was needed here. One of his slayers was in the military and she was up on murder charges. He was to meet with the prosecuting attorney handling Collettes case and give her a letter. The letter was going to free Collette into his care and get her out of the murder charge. Especially as the victim had in fact been a vampire preying on military personal.

As he walked into the main portion of the JAG offices, he noticed the subtle straightening of several of the military personal and the sharp way they looked at him. One woman and two men turned to face him as he walked towards a petty officer. May I help you sir? PO Coates asked respectfully, though a part of her wanted to back away from the dangerous looking man in front of her.

Yes, thanks, Im looking for Lt. Colonel MacKenzie. Im Xander Harris, we have an appointment. Xander told her with a charming smile.

Jennifer felt herself returning the smile and blushed, before turning to face Mac, Harm, and Bud. Mac smiled at the younger woman and made her way over to where they were standing. Xander turned his smile on Mac, but froze when he saw her face. The smile bled away and they stared at one another in shock. Hello Mac, Xander said in a gentle voice.

Hello Xander, what are you doing here? Mac asked solemnly.

I have a letter for you, its from the big guys, Xander told her and handed the letter over. Mac took the letter and quickly read it.

Does the Admiral know? Mac asked.

Yeah, he got an identical letter at lunch today, Xander smiled again, a flash of mischief that made Mac laugh. She then threw herself in his arms, hugging him tightly.

Ive missed you, Xander said in a chocked voice.

Ive missed you too, Mac said as they pulled away from one another. Have dinner with me tonight?

With pleasure, Xander said with a soft smile.

Ill be finished here at seven pm. Mac told him.

Ill meet you in the parking lot, Xander told her, before kissing her forehead and hugging her again, before turning and walking away.

As he was leaving her turned, back to face her, and winked with his one good eye. Mac giggled and waved at him, shocking everyone who knew her. Harm walked over to her a slight smile on his face. It was good to hear Mac laugh again, and even if it was someone that he didnt know making her do so. Old friend Mac? he asked as he came to stand beside his friend. She looked up at him and smiled brightly, her eyes shining with Joy.

Hes more than an old friend, hes family. The only family that actually gave a damn about me for more than what they could get. Hes one of the reasons I stopped drinking. Mac told him honestly. I think the two of you would get along. Hes a lot like you. He does whats right no matter what it costs him in the long run. Mac said with an impish smile for her best friend. The pair laughed knowing that was exactly what Harm was like. Why dont you come to dinner tonight? I think youll enjoy yourself.

Alright, Id like to meet the person who finally got you to laugh again, Harm told her with a warm, loving smile. Mac looked down, but smiled up at him. With one last smile, the pair walked away towards their different duties.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dropping A Line Xander/Greg Sanders CSI**

Title: Dropping a Line

Author: Caliadragon

Fandom: Buffy/CSI

Pairing: #552 / There was no pairing so I chose my own. Greg/Xander.

Summary: A quick conversation between to friends.

Rating: G

Part: 1/1

To:

From:

Subject: Just Dropping a Line

Hey Greg;

How are things in Vegas? Still trying to make everyone think youre straight? Just kidding! Things are okay here, Im still on the fringes guy, but its no biggie. We fought some ugly demon people the other night and Spike thinks that Buffys newest boyfriend is one of those commando dudes that chipped him.

I really cant stand that guy! If he is one of the commandos Im not going to be surprised. I took your advice with Anya and sent her on her merry way. Spike thought it was extremely hilarious. Of course, the Bleached Menace would think being swore at by a woman and slapped hilarious, especially since it wasnt him.

I miss you being here and I know that Wills does to, though Im glad youre not on the hellmouth. Have you managed to talk that hottie into going out with you yet? What kind of cases are you working on?

I know its a short letter, but I gotta go. I have to meet the Scoobies in a bit. Write soon and be safe.

Xan

To:

From:

Subject: re: Just Dropping a Line

Hey Xan;

Glad you took my advice about Anya, sorry you got slapped though. I still havent talked the hottie into dating me and I doubt it will happen anytime in the future. If you ever want to get away from them, come to Vegas, Im sure we could get you into school here and I would love the company.

The cases have been the usual, killers, killers, killers. Its weird when you think of it, we both deal with killers, just different versions of them.

Tell Wills I love and miss her too. Watch out for those commando guys, they sound like bad news. Im not sure I like that one of them may know something about Wills and Buff. Let me know what happens next.

Come and see me when the crisis has passed.

Greg


	7. Chapter 7

**Dreams and Interpretations Slash undetones**

Title: Dreams and Interpretations

Author: CaliaDragon

Fandom: Buffy/Angel/Harry Potter/Highlander/Charmed/SG 1

Pairing #606 It was one that you could chose your own pairing. Mentions Xander/Anya, the rest are a surprise.

Rating: PG

Summary: Xander has a dream and brings several worlds together to stop an ultimate world.

1/1

AN: /\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ = represents the end of 1st person POV

Dreams are easy to interpret, but only if you can remember them. At least that is what G-Man tells Buffy, only in a more British sort of way. I had been having the same dream for three months without fail. Every time I go to sleep, even if it is just for a nap, I dream the same thing. I havent told anyone yet, Im not sure I want to tell them. What is coming is bad, bad as in the end of the world bad.

The only one not in my dream was Anya, I had a feeling she is dead in it, which means I had to get to get her out of here, now. Thats what led me to do what I did standing alone in the basement of doom calling for DHoffryn.

So Mr. Harris what is it I can do for you? The Demon Lord asked politely.

I need you to take Anya away from this world, even if its as a demon again. I told him calmly.

He raised an eyebrow at this and looks at me again. And why should I do this?

Ive been having dreams, or should I say a dream, the world is in deep shit. Anyas not in my dream and I want that to be because she is somewhere safe instead of dead, I told him nervously.

He frowns slightly and steps over to me, placing his hand on my head. I guess he was scanning something or me because he jerked back in shock. Oh dear, thats not good. I will take Anyanka with me today. When did you start to have slayer dreams?

Three months ago, no one knows but you. Thanks for coming and taking her away. I tell him, relieved that Anya will be safe.

You really care for her dont you? He asked me.

More than anything in the world, I hope shes safe and happy where you take her. That is the last I said to him as he disappeared.

Now Im standing in the Magic Box with the Scoobies, the Fang Gang, A group of British wizards, a group of Immortals and military people and three of the most powerful witches in the world. Their all looking at me in confusion, especially since I have Faith and Spike with me. Most of them dont know me and those that do are confused as to why Ive called them all here.

Okay, heres the deal the world is deep shit. There is an apocalypse coming. A big one, big enough that if we dont all work together the earth is dead. See somehow two of the biggest baddies in our worlds have come together, the source has been chosen yet again, its the Voldie Mort guy and to make it worse hes gunning for Sunnyhell and the hellmouth. Not to leave the military out, hes also found out about the Star Gate and has decided he wants to control that as well as start siphoning quickenings from immortals. He wants to rule the world and any others that he can get in touch with, if we dont work together, hes gonna win and were all gonna die. Everyone just stared at me in shocked silence.

Huh...with the what and a big Fuck? Spike said summing up what everyone else was thinking.

Hey, were infecting you with Scoobie speak! I exclaimed, because I couldnt help myself.

XANDER! MY friends bellow in unison, while everyone else just stares at me in shock.

How the fuck do you know about any of us? The amber-eyed immortal asks with a dangerous look on his face. I smile weakly at him and back away in fear.

Well you see the military had gone all crazy must control the world and a really icky doctor lady had created this mechanical demon dude, so Wills, Giles and I joined up with Buffy and we called on the first slayer and used her essence to defeat the Franken-robot thingy. Only the First Slayerness she kinda likes me and has a thing for the soldier guy in my head and likes to go kill kill kill along with the hyena in my head so she stayed around, and this makes me have slayer dreams and I was kinda possessed more times than anyone knows; so I know about the others from some spirit named Sirius and a sister of the really cool super witches and some guy named Darius. Anya really liked them cause they knew all sorts of cool stuff and did I mention I called DHoffryn to come and get Anya and take her some place safe and boy we better start researching cause I think Moldywart is coming here soon and I really need chocolate now. I babbled out making everyone stare at me in shock.

Bloody hell, Spike whispered awed.

How do you do that? Is it a spell? One of the wizard people ask.

Nope, just plain me. Im going for donuts and Ill be back! I said in a rush, before spinning on my heel and running from the shop.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The group of people watched Xander rush from the room and for a few minutes there was nothing but silence, then Willow started laughing, when everyone turned to look at her as if she was insane she just laughed harder. Buffy felt her lips twitch and she looked away from her laughing best friend, but seeing the dazed and confused looking people around her sent her into peels of laughter. Soon Dawn, Giles, Cordy, Spike, Wes, Faith, and Angel were joining in. Only Xander would have a Slayer fall in love with the spirit of a dead soldier in his head and befriend a hyena spirit, a dead wizard, immortal, and witch! Cordy said in between breathless boughs of laughter.

Its that demon, please let me fuck or eat ya thing the poor whelps got going for him. If he werent so pretty and smell so nice hed prolly have been killed or turned by now, Spike said ruefully, making the Sunnydale survivors burst into laughter once again.

Everyone else was just gapping at them in stunned silence. Are you saying that that kid aint nuts? one of the military guys asked.

Of course hes not nuts, hes Xander, Dawn said as though that explained everything. However the three witches were looking at the man with him, he had a look of awe and shock on his face. Leo, what is it? Piper asked her husband.

I never thought I would actually get to meet him, or even see him in person, Leo said with a hushed reverence, his eyes still on the door that Xander had run from.

What are you talking about? Cordy asked, confused by the mans awe over Xander.

Hes a Guardian, the last that the elders know of. If hes called us here, then the world really is in danger. Leo told them gravely.

Guardian? Guardian, Xander? Angel asked alarmed.

Yes, Leo answered.

Hes HUMAN! Angel roared.

I know, Leo said mournfully. Angel roared, lunging at the white lighter. Only Spike and Buffys interference kept him from attacking the other man.

What the hell is the big deal about Xander being human and a guardian? Dawn demanded angrily.

Guardians are used only in a time of great peril, bigger than anything weve ever faced before. Usually guardians are hided heroes in the battle of the night, but they are never human and never mortal. The things they have to do often get them badly injured or killed. They never survive the battles unscathed. The things that they have to do would kill a mortal, which means that Xander is going to die. Leo said softly.

All laughter and amusement fled the room, Willow began to cry, and Dawn was furious.

When I got back to the Magic Box with the donuts and various other foods, I was shocked to see everyone looking at me with such sorrow; I then turned to look at Willow. What I saw in her eyes made me freeze. You know, I said softly. She nodded.

You knew when you brought us here that you were going to die? she asked though it was more a statement.

Ive known for a while. I didnt want to admit it, but yeah, I knew. I tell her calmly as I place the food on the counter.

Well stop it! Buffy said angrily. I smiled at her.

We cant. The witches and the wizards have to come up with a spell/potion that will give power to Harry. My blood is the final ingredient. The rest of you will fight Voldemorts minions and the various creatures that will be joining him. The two vamps have to be the ones to bite me and drain all but a half pint from me, the rest of my blood goes in the potion. I have this, I tell her reaching in and pulling out a sheet of ingredients and the charms that were essential to the spell/potion. I only know this much of it; its all I can remember. All of the magical people have to add a drop of their own blood to the mixture. Afterwards Harry drinks it and faces Voldemort. The end. I tell her calmly.

No, you cant die! Dawn sobs, throwing herself into my arms.

I merely smile, Its the way it works Dawnie, besides who said I stayed dead?

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Everyone jerked at the softly spoken words. You dont stay dead? Cordy asked. Xander merely grinned at her, not answering the question. Harry could see what he was doing and then the boy looked at him and the two nodded at one another. It was in his Harrys, neither of them were going to live through the battle. Voldemort would die and so would they. Strangely, Harry wasnt afraid. He knew that this day would come; he knew that it was his destiny and he was ready. He knew he wouldnt be alone in the end, that made it better.

Three days later.

Severus Snape stooped, lifting the to small frame into his arms, carrying the small frame away from the battlefield. Tears were falling and sobs could be heard as he passed each of the fighters. Only two of the light side had died in this battle and both of them had gladly sacrificed themselves to keep the others alive. When they returned to the Magic Box Severus lay Harry on the table beside Xander and stepped back, tears were falling down his pale, dirty face. He sank to his knees, reaching out and taking his young lovers hand into his own. Pressing it to his forehead, Harry, he whispered.

None of the others moved, they allowed the man to mourn his lover in peace. Dawn was the first to notice the glow coming from both men, What is that? Dawn asked confused. A shocking burst of magick threw everyone from the two bodies causing everyone to gasp and cry out in shock. The room descended into inky darkness, then blinding light, before returning to normal.

When it did, they were stunned to see Xander and Harry sitting up looking at them. Harry was holding Severus, the only one who hadnt been cast from the room, in his arms. Xander was grinning at his friends, Dawn let out a shriek and she was the first one to attack Xander. The pair started to fall off of the table and it was only Faith and Spikes quick reflexes that saved them from a nasty fall.

I told you I wouldnt stay dead, Xander said with a grin.

Yeah, but you were lying so it dont count, Spike snarked at him before he and Faith kissed the startled boy.

The End


	8. Chapter 8

**Dangerous Women**

Title: Dangerous Women

Fandom: Buffy/Kill Bill

Pairing: Xander/The Bride

Post Chosen, Post Volume 2

Rating: PG

Summary: Xander muses on his friend as he watchers her train his slayers.

1/1

She was the fourth most dangerous woman in the world and somehow she had become his friend. The first three dangerous women were his friends as well and unsurprisingly they were all three killers. Buffy, so far had yet to take a human life; she only killed demons. Then there was his Willow, who had killed Rack; the magic dealer, his people and Warren, the asshole who killed their Tara. Then there was Faith, who had killed several men before she reformed. Therefore, it wasnt that hard to understand his friendship with Beatrix. It had started not long after she had killed Bill and reclaimed her daughter; BB, the special little girl that he had come to find, a child with an incredible destiny waiting for her.

To say that she was furious about what her daughters life would become, was an understatement. Bea and Buffy had come to blows and the two women had nearly killed one another before Bea was subdued with magick. Xander sat down and explained what was going on. He was the one who told her about the spell, the fight with the First and what her daughter had to look forward to in the future.

Xander also explained to her that they knew who and what she was. He told her that they needed her help. That she could be of use in their new school. She could hunt and kill if she had to, but now it would be evil monsters instead of humans. He had shaken his head at her response that it wouldnt be much of a change. It had taken a couple of days, but finally Bea had agreed to their offer and taken up their offer.

Along with Scoobies, she helped train the new slayers with the Undead brigade, as Xander had dubbed the forces from LA. No one knew who turned Wes, but he had been a child not a minion. Illyandria had cursed him herself, just as she cursed Gunn, who had been turned by Spike at Illyrias insistence and finally Angel. She did not bother cursing Spike his soul was permanent. There would be no lost soul for any of them. Big Blue fought with them as well. It still amazed everyone that they had made it there at the last part of the battle and were able to help AI defeat the army that had swarmed forth to kill them.

Right now, he was watching as she and Faith trained the latest batch of slayers that he had brought from his final days in Africa. He almost felt sorry for the girls, but they would face worse than Faith and Bea before they were deemed capable of patrolling. Of course, not one of his girls had ever failed this test or the tests that Illyria and Spike gave them.

All in all Xander was glad that Bea had come to be a part of their lives. Xander turned to look at BB as she ran and jumped into his lap, making him laugh and cuddle her close as they turned to watch the six women battle it out.


	9. Chapter 9

**New Ulfric Gen Xander/Shang-Da/Jamil**

**_Title: New Ulfric  
Fandom: Anita Blake/Buffy  
Pairing: #1048 Xander/Jamil/Shang-Da, Faith/Xander Both pairings friendship  
Rating: G  
Category: Gen  
AN: Season 4 Xander and non-evil Faith  
Warnings: Unetad and AU  
Disclaimer: Not Mine.  
1/1_**

He was their new Ulfric. It was shocking and confusing just how he had become Ulfric. Richard hadnt lost a battle to the boy, nor had he been challenged. It was the munin. Xander had come to the lupinar because of a magical screw up and the battle with a new enemy. The boy and the girl that had been with him had been transported to their world against their wishes by their friends and had witnessed several things the pack would rather have kept hidden, such as the fact that their Ulfric was spinning out of control.

Xander had expressed his distaste for Richards behavior, and when Richard confronted him about it, Xander had said that yes he thought he could do a better job and that Richard was wrong in his behavior. No one was quite sure what happened after that. What they did know was that Richard was unconscious, no longer the Ulfric and Xander was channeling the munin.

Several of the alphas, Shang-Da and himself included, had challenged Xander and lost. So now they were faced with a nineteen year old Ulfric, made a werewolf by magick and a nineteen year old bolverek/Slayer who thought hunting with wolves was kick ass.

Faith was now a favorite among the wolves and though she was not one herself, she was as close as any human could get. The pair had the added benefit of keeping Jean-Claude from calling the wolves at a whim. The Master Vampire was very respectful of the Clan. Something that pleased Jamil to no end.

Richard as a second and their liaison to Anita and the rest of the preternatural community, the rest of the lycanthrope community seemed to enjoy the boys company and he had bettered the wolves place among the clans in St. Louis. Richard was the one that was the most puzzled. He had no memory of the time after he challenged Marcus for his place in the clan. All he remembered was his love for Anita.

The Thoronos Rokke Clan had back the man Richard was before he became their Ulfric. Jamil liked that man and was glad to have him back. He looked forward to seeing where their new Ulfric led them.

The End For Now


	10. Chapter 10

**Introductions**

Title: Introductions

Author: CaliaDragon

Fandom: Buffy/CSI Vegas

Characters: 1148 Xander / Sara Sidle (CSI), Greg

Rating: G

Warnings:

Part 1/1

Sequel to Dropping A Line

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

Sara sighed in frustration as she walked down the halls of the building looking for her friend and co-worker Greg Sanders. As she thought of him some of her irritation bled away and a smile crossed her face instead. Just a few short years ago she would never have considered herself a friend of Gregs, however, since finding out that he shared her preference in older men, Gil in particular, they had formed a bond.

When both of their lives seemed to have hit a low point they were there to help each other out. Because of Greg, she was beginning to get past some very dark things in her own past. Now though she needed to find Greg and see if he was interested in getting something to eat now that their shift was over. After dealing with the case that she had had today she was ready for oblivion, which meant she needed a distraction. Something that Greg was very good at.

She heard Gregs laughter, her smile deepened in response and she had no idea that Warrick stopped to watch her or that he found her smile captivating. Nick was just happy to see his friend smiling for once.

When she walked into the break room she raised an eyebrow at the sight that greeted her. Greg was sitting on the lap of a taller boy laughing at something that he was being told. Is this a private party or can anyone join? she asked amused. Both men jumped and turned to look at her.

The dark haired boy shot her a crooked grin, while Greg yelped and jumped off of the other mans lap. Though he laugh directly after. Sara, you have got to meet Xander. Xander this is Sara the woman I was telling you about. Greg said as Xander stood to meet her.

Its a pleasure to meet you Sara. Your right Greg she is enchanting. No wonder you fell for her, Xander said as he shook Saras hand. His words made both Sara and Greg blush.

Hey we were just heading to get something to eat, why dont you join us. I would love to tell you Greg stories, Xander said with another grin.

Sara smiled, and felt the tension that had plagued her all day slowly slip away. Greg grinned at what he saw. Xander still had the ability to put those around him at ease. Sara had been upset all day, especially when she had realized that they were dealing with a potential serial rapist/killer. So far they had no further leads or evidence to go by, but they would get a fresh start tomorrow and catch who was responsible for these crimes.

Sure Id love to hear Greg stories, Im sure I have a few I can share. Sara said with a laugh.

Greg groaned, but silently was looking forward to his two best friends getting to know one another. If things worked out, he would get to keep Xander in Vegas and these two would be spending a lot more time with one another.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hellmouth Dreams**

**Fic**: Hellmouth Dreams

**Author**: CaliaDragon

**Fandom**: BtVS/Andromeda

**Pairing**: Xander/Trance #785 Friendship

**Authors Note**: This is for the Twisting the Hellmouth Fic-For-All.

**Rating**: FRT

**Archive**: Any list I send it to and those with prior permission and at Beyond Canon.

**Feedback**:

**Warnings**: Death, Life, and uncanon fanon.

**Disclaimer**: Aint mine and never will be.

**1/1**

Xander tried to get away from the bronze woman that grabbed him, while his friends rushed forward to help. Neither attempt at releasing Xander was successful. In a haze of fire and heat, both Xander and the Bronze woman disappeared.

Willow and Buffys screams were the last sounds he heard from his world. When the fire and the heat finally died away Xander was standing in the middle of a large ship. There were very large men and one small man standing around looking at him in shock.

Trance who is that? The largest man asked, as the small blonde made his way over to them.

Dillon, this is Xander Harris, he is the one I was telling you about. Perhaps you should call Generals Rosenberg and Summers here? Trance said calmly while Xander tried to take stock of what was happening.

What the hell is going on? Are you all demons? Xander asked as he turned to face the woman.

Trance smiled at him. No, I am Trance Gemini; this is Dylan Hunt, Seamus Harper, Rhade, and Tyr. Dylan and Harper are human. Rhade and Tyr are genetically created super beings with a very bad attitude. Trance informed him serenely, before stepping forward and kissing his cheek.

The four men stared at her in confusion, Xander sighed. You really really arent human are you?

No I am not, Trace said with a laugh. Figures, drop dead women never want me unless they are extremely dangerous or non-humans. I hope I will grow out of that some day.

Xander said with a shrug. How old are you boy? Tyr asked coolly.

Xander blinked, Seventeen.

You brought a child to us? Rhade asked Trance.

Xander rolled his eyes and yawned, Blah, blah, blah. Ive heard it all before Big Guy; strangely it doesnt matter when it comes time to kill really nasty beasties.

Trance giggled. You are wrong about Xander, he is older than all of you, Dylan included. He was born in the Earth year 1985. Trance informed them calmly. Xander looked at her in confusion.

What do you mean?

I have brought you to the future Xander, you are needed here. Trance told him gently.

The future? What about my family, my friends? Xander gave her a heartbreaking look of betrayal.

Xander? A voice asked distracting them, Xander spun to face the two women that came into the room.

XANDER! The two women screamed in unison. Xander was shocked when he found himself being held by Willow and Dawn. Both of whom looked older than him.

What? How?

Magic, oh Xander Ive missed you so much, Willow told him as she clung to his lean frame. Xander cuddled both women to him and crooned lovingly to them both, until they stopped crying.

Whelp.

Xan-Toy.

Harris.

Faith, Spike, Deadboy? What the hell is going on? Wheres Cordy? Wheres Buffy? Wheres Joyce? Is Giles here? What about Oz? Xander asked looking over at his friends and enemies.

Their all dead Xander, Willow told him gently.

What? No! Wills Xander whispered painfully his eyes dark with pain.

Joyce died two years after you disappeared. Giles died twelve years later. Wesley, Doyle, Cordy, Buffy and Oz were killed the year after you disappeared by a group of Military people doing experiments on humans and nonhumans, Willow told him softly.

No! This is wrong! You take me back! You take me back right now. I have to stop this, they cant die. Xander demanded pulling away from Willow and stalking over to Trance shaking her in his rage.

You wanted a life beyond the hellmouth, Trance told him softly.

So what? So did they! Give them their lives and take mine if that is what you want. They deserve to live. Joyce, Buffy, Giles, Oz, Cordy theyre my family you give them back! Xander bellowed at her.

Xander, let her go. Theyre centuries dead, Willow told him gently.

For you they are! For me they were still alive ten minutes ago. You had no right to do this! Xander yelled, tears of rage and frustration glittering in his eyes. Trance reached up and touched his cheek gently.

If I save them, if I give them back their lives, then you can never go home. They will all survive, they will be here, but what if that is not what they want? Xander closed his eyes. Ask them, tell them the truth of what is happening and then you ask them if they want to live to be in this time. If they say yes, then happiness, if they say no, then Ill understand, but you save all of them. Deadboys people as well. Trance smiled at him and stepped away.

Xander fainted. When he came to Buffy was smiling down at him. Buffy! He sat up hugging her tightly. When he looked beyond her, he laughed in joy at the sight of those in front of him.

Are you alright? You got hit pretty hard by that demon, Buffy told him as she drew away. Xander looked at her in confusion, from behind her Willow stepped forward.

Willow, where is Dawn? He asked suddenly, standing, though there was pain when he did so.

Im here, Dawn said as she hurried around her mom. Dawn let out a happy squeal as Xander lifted her into his arms and held on tight.

My Dawnie, I love you. He whispered kissing her on the forehead before turning and pulling Buffy and Willow into his arms, hugging them as well. I had the most horrible dream, you were all dead or older than me and I was taken to the future. I hated it I only wanted my family back. He told the girls as he released each of them and went to where Oz, Giles, Joyce, and Cordy was standing. The two men were surprised by the hug that he received and Joyce blushed as Xander reverently kissed her on the cheek. Cordy was given a kiss and a hug. I cant imagine life without any of you in it. Even Deadboys senior and junior. Wes Im so glad that you are alive and Faith I hope we can become friends. I dont know why Deadboy junior is here and I think you must be Doyle, so hi and Im glad your not dead. Xander babbled before slumping to the ground unconscious again.

Xander wake up, Trance ordered gently.

Xander opened his eyes and moaned slightly. Is this a dream or was the other? Xander asked painfully.

Both are this is where you have a chance of making a choice. Trance told him calmly.

What choice is that? Xander asked confused, Why are you here? What do you want with me?

I have a gift, my gift is seeing where a change needs to be made and I make it. I have done so in a distance galaxy in the future and I am doing so again. You see Dawn is not real. She is a mystic key sent to this world by me long ago. I can change things and give her a different sort of life than the one that is coming. I can give you the same chance at a new life. You just have to make a choice.

What choice is that? Xander asked confused.

You have to choose to have a baby as a teenager. Your parents will be giving the child to you to raise. They will call her their mistake. She will be your responsibility. You will be able to go to college, but it will not be with Buffy and Willow. You will leave this place with the child, you will go with Wesley and Faith to Washington to a school there. The choice is yours, but you must make it now. Trance said calmly.

What about Buffy and Willow and Giles and the others? What will happen with them? Xander asked confused and afraid.

They will live, they will fight and the will still be your friends. Faith and Wesley will come here when needed. Dawn will never attract the attention of the dangerous creature after her and you will meet a young man who will lead you to the one you are meant to be with. The choice is yours, Trance told him once again.

Xander looked down, then back up at her. Ill do it.

Trance smiled, I know. Then once again Xander fell into darkness.

The next time he woke it was to the sound of a baby crying. He quickly stood and made his way over to the crib in the corner of his room, lifting the baby into his arms he smiled as the cries tapered off. Hey Dawnie, you ready for your first day of school? Giles and the girls are going to flip, of course their going to love you too. Xander told her as he began to change her diaper and get her ready for her first day of being an official Scooby. He smiled as he thought of the weird dream he had had the night before. As if life on the hellmouth wasnt strange enough he had to dream of beautiful space women giving him an entirely different life.

The End


	12. Chapter 12

Title: A Calling to Destiny

Author: Caliadragon

Fandoms: Buffy/Xena

Characters: Xander, Ares, Joxer

Challenge: Fan-Fic-For-All at Twisting the Hellmouth

Warnings: AU, Crossover, Character Death, Shmoop, Unbeta'd, Slash (though not overt)

Disclaimer: Not my characters, never will be my characters

Summary: Death is not so permanent for Xander Harris, though his new life brings complications.

AN: Real Life has become rather painful lately, not just because of my health, but also because of other trials I'm sure your not interested in seeing me whine about. My Muse, who is usually ADHD, seems to have become manic as well. I have no idea when I will be doing more than writing one shots, though I have been thinking of putting up a pole to see what fic people would like to see finished the most. Let me know if you have one in particular that you are interested in, or if you are even interested in my work still.

Feedback: 

Archive: Yes, as long as I have given you permission or you ask, I don't care.

Part 1/1

When Xander Harris died it came as a complete shock to those around him, not so much to Xander. He knew it would happen one day, after all you couldn't continue to do what he did every night and not expect to die at an early age. Of course the fact that it was his father that killed him was perhaps what surprised the people who cared for him, but again this was no surprise for Xander, he was expecting that it might one day happen.

What did surprise him was that there was no hell or heaven waiting on the other side for him. Instead two men were waiting, one was tall, dangerous, dark, and beautiful. The other was also tall, but lithe, and gentleness seemed to radiate from the other man. Xander was confused, but not afraid, after all he was dead. Death seemed to remove his fear.

"Hello Xander," the gentle man said, well gently.

"Hello, who are you two and where are we?" Xander asked softly, looking at the pair in innocent curiosity.

"I am Ares, God of War and this is my Consort Joxer, God of Hidden Heroes, as to where we are, we are in the void between time and worlds. We have come to claim the last human descendant of Hades and Strife. They would have come to you themselves, but until you make a choice that will not be allowed by Zeus' orders." Ares said carefully, he knew he could be intimidating and did not want to scare the boy, who was still in shock from his death, even if the boy did not realize it.

"I know who you are, Willow used to read me and Jesse books about you when we were younger. Jesse would have loved meeting you. What choice were you talking about?" Xander said curious, though he was beginning to wonder about the floaty feeling that seemed to have taken over his mind. Maybe it was a side affect of being dead?

"You have three choices, choice number one you go to the Elysian Fields and receive your reward. Choice number two, you go to another realm as a child and start over with a family that will love and care for you, but one day need you to become a warrior again. Or choice number three where you take up the godhood set aside for you and become the God of Fated Lovers and Warriors. The choice is yours." Joxer told him gently, his smile was sweet and Xander cocked his head to the side.

Xander had always been able to tell when someone was lying to him about really important things; he used to ignore it until Spike tried to break up the gang, now he embraced that gift. He knew these men, these gods, were telling him the truth. He thought about going to the Elysian Fields and shook his head mentally, he wasn't sure he was ready for that. Then he thought of going to another world, that might not be to bad, but it would be years before he was needed to help someone. Then he thought about being a god, the job was sure to have perks and maybe he could help those whose destinies had been thwarted. People like Angel and Buffy, years and death had put a new perspective on their relationship. He could not deny that they truly loved one another it was just the interference of the Powers that separated them.

"Are you guys over the Powers?" Xander asked suddenly, if they were he was going to a new universe.

"No, those upstarts are in trouble since we are back now, your death and the birth of one other descendant had brought us out of the Twilight. I can assure you they will be dealt with sharply." Ares told him.

Xander nodded at him for that and then sighed. "Okay, I'll become a god, but someone's going to do something about Buffy and Angel. They are not happy and I want them to be happy. For that matter all of my friends need to be happy. Can you do that?" Xander asked.

"Yes, I do believe we can do that." Joxer answered.

"Alright then, I'll do it. Where do we go from here?" Xander asked.

"Home," Ares and Joxer answered in common and reached out catching Xander's hands in theirs. Xander smiled, it would be nice to have a home.

The End


	13. Chapter 13

**Xander Harris, Watcher to the Scary**

**Title:** Xander Harris, Watcher to the Scary  
**Author:** Caliadragon  
**Summary:** He was the only Watcher not scared of his slayers, most everyone thought he was crazy.

Xander was the only Watcher in the organization that ended up with the Scary Slayers. Faith, Rona, and Wednesday were a just a few of his charges. Most of the Watcher's avoided these strong, opinionated women like the plague, but Xander just took them in stride. Giles was merely relieved that he had one Watcher who wasn't put off by the strong, mouthy, and weird slayers that had been called.

When Xander returned from Africa after six months of gathering slayers, Giles had begged him to take on a new duty. He would still be finding slayers, these would just be ones that the other watchers were too afraid to go near. Faith and Rona were to be his guards and answer questions.

Wednesday was the first one he had been sent to talk to, her butler having scared the hell out of the only two watchers brave enough to go on the property. When Lurch answered the door Xander had been surprised, but shrugged it off and asked to see the Matriarch of the family.

Xander usually asked to speak to the mother's of his slayers first as often they were also slayers or uncalled potentials. Morticia and Gomez had met him in the foyer, Faith and Rona were behind him. Wednesday came down the stairs with a sword in her hand and Pubert crawling after her.

"Who is this?" Wednesday asked coolly.

Xander grinned suddenly, "Hi, I'm Xander Harris, I'm a Watcher and you're a slayer." Rona rolled her eyes and Faith smirked. They had no idea why Xander had come right out with the truth, but they trusted their odd Watcher to know what he was doing.

"Does this mean I can do violence?" Wednesday asked unperturbed.

"Absolutely, in fact I can promise that you will get to do a lot of violence." Xander told her cheerfully.

"What a grand bit of news, won't you stay for dinner?" Morticia asked a smile lighting her beautiful face.

"Thank you, that would be appreciated." Xander said cheerfully.

"I hope you know how to play with your food." Wednesday said picking her brother up and throwing him at Xander, who caught him easily and put him on a hip. Xander didn't even blink when the baby hiccuped fire. Rona blinked and Faith lost her smirk, that was weird even for them.

"I try." Xander said sheepishly, getting one of Wednesday's rare smiles.


	14. Chapter 14

**Boss Xander**

**Title:** Boss Xander  
**Category** Humor, Slash  
**Fandoms:** Buffy, Angel, Mag 7, CSI Miami, NCIS, SPN, HP, Kill Bill, SoF, Spiderman, FatF, Van Helsing, Highlander, TS, Some are only mentioned.  
**Warnings:** Unbeta'd, Gore, Violence, my warped Humor.  
**1/1**

The smell of rotting flesh and stale urine was strong in the corridors of the building the four men were walking through. Only one man was not responding to the smells and the sense of dread that seemed to hang over the building. The man was younger than the other three were, was in fact barely out of his teens, but he moved with resolve. He refused to allow the conditions of the building to distract him from his goal.

The older men, Anthony Tony Dinozzo, Timothy Speed Speedle, and Christopher Chris Larabee, had seen terrible things in their lives, but nothing this bad. As law enforcement officers, they had seen dead bodies and countless crime scenes, but nothing prepared them for the number of corpses stacked like cords of wood against the walls. Nor did it prepare them for the stench of death, decay, and hopelessness. They were unsure how the youngest of the group moved surely through the area and not allow the surroundings to bother him.

Alexander Xander Harris was not untouched by what he was seeing, just the opposite, it touched him deeply and it angered him. Xander had seen the evils demons could inflict upon each other and he knew the evils man could commit. Yet, he could not allow those feelings to move him. If he was to get to the captives and free them from the demons holding them, he had to concentrate on the task the four had set for themselves.

Xander had come home from a trip abroad to find out that a tribe of Grulikniet demons had taken several of the newest recruits to the Council and four of the youngest slayers captive. Xander knew that the captives would be in a pocket dimension and the only way to get them back was to go through a portal and kill the demons. Thankfully, the demons could be easily killed in this time period; a drop of blood from a warrior, a man who had died and come back, a child of royal blood, and a child of the hellmouth mixed with holy water and orange juice killed the demons easily. Chris was the Warrior, Speed was the returned dead, Tony was the child of royalty, and Xander was the child of the hellmouth. They obtained the orange juice and holy water from the storage rooms and off the four went to rescue the captives and kill the demons.

Xander didnt know the four men as they were hired while he was in Romania dealing with a personal issue and carrying for a new slayer that was found. He had literally come from the airport into a battle situation. Chris, Tony, and Speed were still reeling from their introduction to Xander and to his take-charge attitude. They knew coming in that Xander would be their boss, they just didnt expect him to be so young or so calm in a crisis.

Two years after the fall of Sunnydale brought a different Xander Harris into the life of his newest employees. Xander was calm, dangerous, and compassionate. Insecurities that plagued him as a teenager and young man he wrestled into submission; Xander simply had no time to deal with them. He had slayers to find, allies to appease, and watchers to hire. Xander Harris had grown up and become a warrior that the Councils people were willing to follow.

When the four men reached the central hall of the demonic enclave Xander cocked his head and closed his eyes concentrating on the sense of otherness that surrounded him. A cold smile crossed his face as he realized that the demons they were hunting seemed to have gathered in the room, waiting to sacrifice their captives to maintain the dimension they used to hide from the slayers and other hunters.

Xander reached into one of the many pockets on his cargo pants and pulled out the flash bomb he had created using the blood, holy water, and juice. The captives were in a side alcove away from the demons and waiting for the demons to kill them one by one. Xander pulled the pin on the grenade and threw it into the room. Ducking back against the wall as the explosion rained demon guts and blood around and outside the corridor. The other three men had ducked back the minute Xander pulled the grenade, as they had no wish to have demon remains covering them.

Xander waited several minutes and walked into the room, through it, and over the alcove, he pulled the heavy door open and pulling a flashlight out of another pocket in his cargo pants, pointed it into the room and saw the captives were alive and huddled together. You guys ready to go home? he asked calmly.

Daddy! Unca Xander! The youngest slayers screamed happily, as they rushed to the door, throwing themselves into his waiting arms.

Hey babies, you okay? Xander asked the four five-year-old slayers.

Uh hu, but I need a bath; Im all dirty and smelly. Tisha said as she cuddled into his embrace. When Xander found Tisha, the demons kept her prisoner in a dog kennel like a puppy and used in a sideshow; they kept her chained up and filthy. She hated to be dirty as it reminded her of the awful place he had taken her from just a year earlier.

Kelly just buried her face in his chest and held on, Kelly did not speak much, and Xander had bought her from her father and then set the police on the man. Xander used the connections of the council to get custody of the little slayer. She was the tallest of the three, but the meekest.

BB was the second smallest of the three and her mother was a slayer, one of Xanders older slayers. She was out on a hunt now or there would have been no stopping her from coming to help Xander save her daughter. Xander was the one who recruited Beatrix and he was the only one who knew what she used to do for a living or that she was an ex-assassin. Beatrix was also one of the slayers that Xander had personally sought out and begged to come to the council as a teacher. Xander knew that she would be the best teacher for the slayers as she was a master of martial arts and weapons and because she was as deadly as any he had ever met.

Lee was the smallest of his young slayers, but she was also the most collected. Her father was a watcher, Beatrixs in fact, and she came into the slaying life with knowledge of weapons, as her father was a mercenary before he retired and with him came several other ex-military men. Matt was one of the few watchers that would work with Beatrix, most were afraid of the intense slayer. Faith had the same problem that was why Dean Winchester was her watcher.

The other captives came forward, Xander didnt know them all, but the few he knew paused long enough to touch him and make sure he was safe. Lets get the heck out of here. This place will start to destabilize very soon and I dont want to be here for it. Xander said as he stood.

Vin Tanner stepped forward and lifted Tisha into his arms, nodding to Xander. Behind him, Horatio Caine lifted Kelly into his arms and Brian OConnor took Lee into his arms, leaving Xander to carry BB out of the building. It only took a few minutes to exit the realm and as Chris stepped through there was a crackling sound and then a yellow light before the portal abruptly closed. Xander shuddered, We made it just in time.

Yes you did, I was about to go after you. A deceptively gentle voice said from his blind side. BB squealed and held out her arms. Xander released the child as her Mother took her.

How did you know how to kill the demons? Jackie told us your plan. Beatrix said as he turned to face her. He could see Matt, a pissed off Faith, and a worried Sam Winchester.

Giles made me learn about any spell or demon that called for hellmouth baby blood, so that I was protected since I insisted on going off on my own. Xander answered calmly.

Does that mean anyone born near a hellmouth can be used? Sam asked worried.

No, the only ones we know of are me, Willow, Cordy, and Oz. The four of us were born in Sunnydale and merged with the hellmouth, though in my case I was born in the library on top of the hellmouth, so my blood is potent. Even though I have no magick, my blood is full of magickal radiation, plus Ive been used in several spells and had them used on me. So Im hunted. Xander said with a shrug.

And you went off on your own? Isnt that potentially deadly? One of the men Xander didnt know asked. Xander smiled at the gentle, blue-eyed man.

Probably, but I had a job to do. Xander said with a shrug. Faith snarled and Xander gave her a sweet smile. This made her growl again; people began to back away from the angry slayer, including the other slayers.

WHERE THE HELL IS HE? A voice bellowed from the front room. Xander groaned and covered his face as Dean Winchester and Dawn Summers stormed into the room they used for magickal rites.

Xander? Dawn said with barely restrained anger.

Yes Dawn? Xander asked calmly.

Did you go to see Dracula in Romania and did you bring back two kids that look identical to you? Dawn asked sharply.

No I did not go to see Dracula, I went to see his Brides, my Mothers, and yes I brought home two children that look identical to me. Xander answered calmly.

What do you mean Draculas Brides are your Mothers? Faith asked after she and everyone else stopped staring at him in shock.

First Im not tainted, at least no more than anyone born on a hellmouth and possessed as many times as I have could be so dont start to panic. You have to understand, Im not normal, me becoming a vampire would be the worst thing that could ever happen. I would make Angelus and Spike look like choirboys. Dracula saw this, he also saw that I was a descendant and wanted to make sure I would never become a vampire. I told Giles and the girls that he made me his Renfield, but really, he made sure I would never be turned. If for some reason a vampire is able to go beyond his bindings it will alert him and he will come stake me. Xander said with a shrug.

What about him going after Buffy and the Brides playing with Giles? Dawn asked confused.

Xander snickered, Vlad was trying to pull Buffy out of her funk he saw it costing her, her life. He knew she meant a great deal to me and he wanted to make her fight. As for the Brides that got Giles, those were not my Mothers those were a trio of vampires he took on to punish my Mothers for standing up to him about his behavior. The girls are still around and really want to see Giles again though, G-Man left quite an impression. Xander gave her a naughty smile, making Dawn giggle.

What about the kids? Faith asked after rolling her eyes, this was just another example of Xanderish luck. There was more to Xanders story, but she also knew he wouldnt tell her or anyone else it. Maybe G-Man, Red, or B, but since he had kept it a secret this long she doubted it.

Well I had to stop off in New York on my way home and while I was visiting Kennedy I was contacted by child protective services. It seems the alcoholics had another condom accident; Mom was pregnant when they fled the Hellmouth, so they settled in New York, and what do you know they found social workers that actually do their jobs! So now, I have custody of my little brothers. Youll never guess what I found out about them. Seems my little brothers used to be girls, in fact, I dated one of them. Derek is Cordy reborn and Erik is Caitlyn Todd reborn. Caitlyn was supposed to be some kind of cop and a great lady. Xander said with a shrug.

Tony gasped at that news and paled slightly, while Dawn gapped at him in shock. Faith groaned and shook her head. Boytoy, you cannot leave to go anywhere without a protector or at least someone to make sure you dont Xanderize the world! This is the fourth time youve found non-slayer kids that have a special destiny or are rebirths! Shit weve already had to build on to the place because you brought a freaking herd of kids with special destinies and targets on their chests home from Europe. Then you saved the Charmed Ones oldest sister and reunited them with their youngest, plus stopped two plans and killed an evil Elder. All while on vacation!

Then there was Becky, who used to be John Winchester and then there was Shawn, who used to be Tara. You gotta stop doing this shit, we cant keep up. Hell Red is freaking out about you finding Merlin and waking him up, then you found Morrgain, I swear those two have sex where she can find them just because it freaks her out! Not that its not funny and all, but damn. Then the way you set B up with her newest hotties, that was just freaky! Faith said on a rant.

Xander just grinned and shrugged, I dont set out to do these things, besides Jack and Ianto are both deadly, bad boys who fight aliens, they were perfect for Buffy. It gave her someone in the life and she likes watching them make out.

Uh hu, and how do you explain the Elves and the Fae coming out of hiding and offering to work with the Council as long as you remained a member? Or having to Powers give Speed there back to the living because we needed the help, even though you were in a different country at the time. Or maybe you can explain why Spiderman decided to leave New York and come to Miami to work for the Council because you gave him a freaking candy bar? Dawn asked eyeing him critically.

Nope, it just happened, I didnt ask for any of it. Just like I didnt mean to win both the lottery and the Publishers Clearing House in the same week. Those things just happened. Xander shrugged.

What about the two kidnappings? Beatrix asked a grin crossing her face.

Xander turned bashful at that, They were nice, actually they were the nicest kidnappers I ever met. Jim apologized for his senses telling him to kidnap me and we got a whole section of watchers out of it. Methos joined the Council and Im not saying anymore about that! He said with a shrug.

Really I rather enjoyed that week, Methos said as he stepped around Dawn so Xander could see him. Xander grinned at the Immortal, but said nothing. He had no idea why things went odd around him or in his favor. If they were trying to make him blush, it wasnt going to happen. He was involved with Anya for too many years to be easily embarrassed.

I need to give my babies a bath and get some food into them; you can continue to grill me later. Xander said reaching over and taking the half-asleep Kelly from Brian and Tisha from Vin. Beatrix was already leaving the room to give BB her bath and get her fed, while Matt was following with a sleepy Lee. The men that were also captured decided a bath was in order for them as well, however, as they were taking their baths they were thinking of the young man they now worked for and the things they had heard. Each of them was wondering what other interesting things the young man had gotten himself into on his travels.

Once Xander had the girls bathed, fed, and asleep, he went to the kitchen to get his own dinner and then to his office to check over his paper work. He had only made it to the living room when Connor ambushed him. Xander grunted his he was knocked off his feet, and turned rolling with the laughing teen. By the time they made it into the living room, he had the stronger teen pinned. Help! Connor laughingly called out and Xander cursed as he was attacked by more laughing bodies.

Faith and Dean shared a look of amusement as Xander played with his kids. The new recruits were trying to equate the laughing, playful man, with the ruthless hunter they had seen earlier. Uncle! A voice shouted and Connor rolled out of the pile to land at his Fathers feet. Angel laughed at his mussed son and crossed his arms. He watched in amusement as Danny Doyle rolled out of the group and came to a hiccupping halt at Faith and Deans feet.

Next was the twins Fred and George Weasley, they were laughing like loons, then their younger brother Ron and Draco Malfoy. By the end, it was Xander against Rona and finally she cried uncle and lay flat on the floor laughing weakly. Xander came to a wobbly stand and cackled, before turning and getting a devious look on his face. Oh Broody, wheres blondie? he asked gleefully.

Uh oh, Dean whispered. Faith squelched a giggle, while Angel looked thrilled.

In the basement watching TV with Dawn and Harry. He answered. Xander bounced away and the others followed wondering what Xander had in store for Spike.

When they got downstairs, the two teens looked up, saw the look on Xanders face and dived for cover. Xander leapt the couch and tackled Spike, causing the vampire to swear and roll, trying to get away from his loony friend. Buggering hell, who set you off? he demanded while trying to twist around and tickle the squirming man.

Connor, Xander answered as he pinned Spike and tickled the vampire until he giggled.

Xander jumped away when Spike had giggled and the vampire jumped to his feet, glaring. Connor, who bloody well gave you chocolate? The vampire grouched. Connor just laughed.

Faith and Dean shared a look, they smiled deviously and started to flank Xander, who rushed to the left, tripping Dean and then catching Faith in a flying tackle, she cursed and tried to get away but Xander pinned her, pinched her ass and jumped to his feet. Dean was swearing, and sat up rubbing his ass, where Xander had smacked it as he stepped over him.

Xander gave them all a jaunty wave and went back up the stairs. Bloody hell, hes in a mood. Someone go screw the bugger before he starts the paperwork or well all be doomed later. Spike groused, straightening his clothes. The group snorted in laughter.

Vin and Chris raised an eyebrow, How is it that he has no powers and normal human strength and took all of you? Gibbs asked before the other two could.

Hes Xander, theres a lot he can do that we cant. Dawn said with a shrug and then grinned. I wonder if he called Giles and told him he was home yet?

Faith choked, Oh boy. Thats going to be an interesting conversation. What do you think boytoys reactions going to be when he finds out the Werewolf Council is offering the Council the Staff of Merlin if Xander will sleep with one of the royal males?

Amusement filled the room and Dawn had to lean over she was laughing so hard. Xander is gonna explode!

Yeah, wonder how hes gonna take it that the Royal male is Oz? Jordy Osborne asked grinning wildly.

WHAT? Xanders bellow startled them. They all spun to face him and he looked shocked and his face was red. Willow will kill me if I sleep with Oz!

I notice you didnt object to sleepin with him yourself. Spike said.

Im bi, so its no big deal, but Wills will be pissed if I have sex with Oz and shes not there to watch it. I gotta go call her. Xander muttered walking back up the stairs, leaving the group gapping. When he got around the corner he gave a gleeful chuckle and went to call Willow.

Um did that just happen? Dawn asked shocked.

Yeah, it did. Harry said blinking.

Do you know whats going to happen when it gets out hes bi? Angel asked a bit horrified.

Oh shit! He is not going anywhere by himself! Faith said firmly. Its bad enough female demons try to kidnap him, the males will be more aggressive.

The new members of the council looked confused and a touch worried.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: A New Power

Author: Caliadragon

Fandom: Buffy/Harry Potter

Warnings: Unbeta'd, mentions slash, mentions of character death

Part: 1/1

Disclaimer: I own only Sam, though he's French so I'm going with happiness on that one. No other recognized characters belong to me.

Destruction, he was a whirling dervish of pain and rage. He wanted to stop, he wanted to black out and never see again the fearful faces that surrounded him, but he couldn't. The magick held him in its grip, feeding off his emotions, emotions forced into his mind by the spell cast on him. Vengeance screamed from his very pores, Justice whispered in his mind and demanded action. Power rode him as gentle as a mother one moment and as vicious as a scorned lover the next.

Pleasure and pain ruled him, even as rage twisted around him. He had already destroyed three buildings and killed the demons that had attacked him and his adopted family. Blood and dirt mixed together to make a macabre mud that stuck to all those around him. One part of his mind acknowledged this and categorized where his team stood, while the other part of him fought to control the rage in him.

Screams drifted through the valley that was once a thriving community, darkness obscured the sun and magickal lightening struck the ground with a teeth rattling explosion. The wind blew the watchers to their knees. No one knew what to do and no one knew if the power breaching their protector would turn on them. Many wept and wailed in their fear and despair, while others just sat shocked and unmoving.

To this scene Willow Rosenberg arrived, she stared around her in wide eyed shock before turning to look at the magickal tornado that was once her best friend. Beside her Harry Potter, Rupert Giles, and Ron Potter stared in horrified fascination. When the group had felt the upswing of demonic magick they had quickly apparated to the source of the explosion.

"Willow!" A voice yelled out, causing her to turn to look at a tall, handsome young man. He was struggling to reach her and gasped when a wind gust hit him and sent him into Rupert's arms.

"Sam what happened?" Rupert demanded.

"An Elder Demon came to talk to Xander, while they were talking another one arrived. The two demons began to fight and the first was killed by the second. The second screamed in triumph and the first's powers started seeping into the second. Xander cut the second demons head off and then this started. We have no idea what caused it, but it's getting worse and Xander hasn't moved since the magick attacked him." Sam told her in confusion and fear.

"Where are the demons?" Willow demanded she needed to know who they were to help Xander combat the magick taking control of him.

"There." Sam pointed to the left showing the demon carcasses, his French accent more pronounced with his worry. The thirty year old mage was not used to such actions and certainly not used to his friend become a tornado of destructive power.

Willow cried out in shock, while Rupert's knees went weak. One of the demons was D'Hoffryn, Lord of Arashmal and Supreme Leader of all Vengeance Demons. The other demon was Cor'grine, Lord of Avalon and Supreme Leader of all Justice Demons. It had been going through the Underground that the two leaders were at war. Cor'grine had never forgiven D'Hoffryn for killing Halfrek who he, Cor'grine, considered under his domain. The fact that both demons were dead and that their powers were attacking Xander was worrying. This was not something that she could control or even help stop. This was something that would call for a higher being. Willow closed her eyes and called to Illyria, hoping the God King would answer her call.

To Willow's relief Illyria appeared seconds later, but she was not alone. At her side stood Cordelia Chase, or at least a Power that looked like Cordelia. Cordelia had passed on to the higher plans and was actually being reborn at the moment, something that Willow had yet to share with the rest of her friends and family.

When Willow sucked up the power of the books in the Magic Box she had absorbed several arcane spells. One of those spells allowed a person with power to cast a spell to show when a soul from their lives had been brought back for rebirth. Willow could not explain this spell or how it worked simply because she had the instinctive knowledge of the spell, but was not experienced enough to understand or adapt it well. She could not say when she had even cast the spell; her time under the influence of dark magick was hard on her and even harder to remember with full accuracy. The only thing she really remembered was her actions on the Bluff and the lives she had destroyed the day her soul mate was taken from her.

When Willow saw the ancient power in Cordy's form she knew there was going to be trouble and merely hoped that they would all survive it. Xander had never accepted Cordy's death; in fact it had caused a great deal of rage in her friend. He had blamed the Powers for all that the two groups had suffered and on more than one occasion had screamed profanities when they interfered in the lives of their friends and Slayers. The Power walked to the whirlwind that was surrounding Xander and calmly stepped into it. At that moment the view of Xander and the Power was obscured to those watching.

"Alexander, hear me! Look at me Alexander!" The Power ordered in a sharp, yet lyrical voice.

Xander opened his eyes and focused on the entity before him; a snarl of rage bubbled from his chest and came out his mouth as a roar of rage. "You are not Cordy, change bitch!" Xander snarled in rage.

The Power smiled at Xander, the smile held affection and amusement. It was the same look you gave a precocious child who had just learned something new. "Alexander, you must choose. Will you live for vengeance or will you live for justice. I can not make that decision for you; however, whatever you choose you will not remain on this plane. While I can bring back the three demons that caused this battle I cannot remove the taint their magick has left on you. As such you would be a target of all demons." The Powers voice was cut off as Xander grabbed it by the throat. The Power did not flinch it merely smiled at Xander and leaned into his touch, kissing him gently and pressing a gentle kiss to Xander's left cheek.

This broke through the rage in Xander's mind and caused tears to fill his eyes. "Why?" he asked, "Why?"

"There is no reason Alexander, none that you would understand, this world is in flux not even the Power's can control all that happens in it. Often times what we are blamed for is beyond even our power. Such was the death of the Seer Cordelia. We had not foreseen her death, as far as our sight showed us she was to out live all of her team and return to help control the ego of the slayers. However, the dark one Jasmine stepped in and injured fate, leading to the young seers death. Because this is a flux universe other powers can interfere with our plan. We are slowly destroying their connection to this world, but you cannot remain here Alexander. Choose, Justice or Vengeance, whichever you choose you will have to leave this realm." The Powers voice was gentle as it spoke and Xander cried he knew instinctively that the Power was telling the truth.

"Justice," Xander answered brokenly.

"So shall it be." The Power whispered, before leaning forward and kissing Xander gently, causing him to close his eyes as power and hope kindled within his heart. When he opened his eyes, he was standing in front of Hogwarts, the Power at his side.

"Why are we here?" Xander asked confused.

"Justice is needed here, in this universe Albus Dumbledore was not the genial old man trying to do the right thing by Harry Potter. He is blinded by his need to control those around him. Even now, he is working to destroy the relationship between Harry and his closest allies, his mates. You must stop him from separating Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the other Weasleys. Give Harry the family you gave him in your world. Rescue Sirius and Remus from their fate. Go to the Shrieking Shack and help stop Remus's transformation and Pettigrew's escape. Only you can stop this world from losing to the Dark." The Power said gently before she disappeared.

Xander ran as fast as he could running into the shack and making the group look at him in stunned silence. He had no idea that he was glowing a soft gold. Severus Snape started to pull his wand, but Xander froze him in place with a thought, blinking as it worked and forced Peter Pettigrew to return to his natural human form. "So not going anywhere rat man!" The three teens and the four adults looked at him in bafflement. "Hi I'm Xander, the new Power of Justice and Harry Potter's new body guard." Xander chirped, with an engaging grin. For reasons he would never be able to explain Ron Weasley collapsed backwards laughing.


	16. Chapter 16: TwilgihtHarry PotterBtVS

**Title: **Twilight Chaos

**Author:** Caliadragon

**Fandom: **BtVS, Harry Potter, Twilight

**Warnings:** Unbeta'd, Extremely AU, Humor

**Author's Note:** I have seen these shows crossed separately but never together, so I decided what the hell, I'll do it**. This is not to be taken seriously!**

**Part: **1/1

Xander Harris took a deep breath, trying to control the sudden nerves that settled like a rock in his stomach. He looked over to Buffy and Dawn Summers and saw that they appeared as nervous as he did. Dawn reached over and took his hand, while Buffy shifted. "So are you three ready for your first day at Fork's High?" Rupert Giles asked causing them jump slightly.

"Yeah, you bet!" Xander said with fake cheer, causing the girls to laugh and Rupert to smile.

"It should be easier this time, all three of you are the same age, the vampires here are vegetarians, the shifters are undemonic, and the school isn't over a hellmouth." Rupert soothed.

The formerly fifty-five year old Librarian and leader of the Watcher's Council smiled at his three charges, his children. Six months earlier the three were in their thirties and twenties and all four of them were growing weary of the constant battle state that they were in from day to day.

Then the Powers came, they wanted the four to come to another reality where they would help a group of vampires and unite a young wizard with his true mate. The Wizard, like the four, was from a world of magick and war. The Wizard, Harry Potter, his closest friends, a group of older Witches and Wizards were moving to Fork's to be safe from the outcome of a war they had won.

Harry Potter was to be Edward Cullen's mate, while Bella Swann was to be with Jacob Black. The Powers never stated why the former Scoobies were supposed to be there, just that they were needed. The Powers promised that they would be safe from demonic entities and that they would have a more peaceful life than the one they left behind.

Buffy, Xander, and Dawn had been turned into triplets and was their older brother. The three were now 17 while Rupert was in his early twenties. None of them had been thrilled with being deaged, but they let it go.

The three said goodbye to Rupert and left for school with Xander driving their black SUV. When they got to the school they noticed that the Wizarding kids and Bella Swann were all arriving for their first day together. It seemed to be causing a stir among the hometown students to have so many new teenagers in one day.

Bella stumbled and Dawn reached out catching her before she fell causing her to look up and smile shyly at Dawn. "Hi, I'm Dawn Giles, these are my sister and brother Buffy and Xander. This is our first day." Dawn said warmly.

Bella smiled, "I'm Bella Swann and this is my first day too." She admitted.

"Seems to be going around." A red haired girl said from behind them.

The four turned to look at the group behind them. The redhead smiled. "I'm Ginny Weasley and this is my brother Ron, our friends Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Millicent Bulstrode. We just moved to the area." Ginny said with a sweet smile. Xander waved at the group, while Bella gave them a sweet smile, Dawn grinned, and Buffy nodded to them.

"Maybe we should see if we can stick together since we're all new?" Hermione asked calmly.

The group shared a look and then nodded. Xander looked past them and looked straight at the Cullen's, his eyes met Edward's and with an impish thought he sent, *Hello.* To Edward, who stopped and stared in surprise. He then looked at each of the Cullen's grinning at them. Draco raised an eyebrow and followed the Muggle boy's gaze. "Vampires." He murmured to Harry who blinked and looked over at the five.

Bella heard them and turned to look as well, surprised by the looks of shock on the faces of the beautiful group standing a few feet away. "Vampires?" She asked, causing everyone to look at her and then at the group.

Xander raised an eyebrow at the subtle shift of power that ran over the group. He knew that no one but Buffy and Dawn felt it. The three shared a look, it was the same wash of power they felt when the Powers sent them to this reality. Instead of disbelief or humor they all believed the Cullen's were just what they were.

The five made their way over to the group of new students. Xander walked through the Wizarding teens and stopped in front of the vampires. He locked eyes with Alice, who blinked at the vision that reached her. She looked beyond to Harry Potter and smiled at the gentle green-eyed boy. She looked back at Xander who winked at her and then at Jasper. That startled both vampires and he chuckled before turning and walking back inside. "We better get in before we're late for class." Xander said before laughing again.

He looked at the Wizarding teens and grinned. "You guys live next door to us. Don't worry about doing magick, we won't freak out." He said cheerfully before walking to Bella and offering her his arm. Bella blushed and smiled at him.

Dawn and Buffy shared a look before laughing and following Xander. They had no idea why he had just come out with the truth, but they had a feeling the Powers had told Xander more than they had anyone else. Especially since he was treating Bella like one of his girls.

In the Upper Realms the Gods of Chaos were laughing at the confusion and shock their Avatar had just caused. Their Brothers and Sisters smirked thinking that their Avatars were not going to know what to do with Xander Harris, now Giles, in their lives especially when you added in Dawn, Buffy, and Rupert; all of whom had mischievous natures.

**If you want to continue this you are more than welcome.**


End file.
